Did you forget?
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: 4 years has passed and now Ikuto's back. But has he forgotten Amu? She feels he has since he came back 2 months before she found out, and has he found a replacement? Rated T. Amuto.
1. Mika

**Title: Did you forget?**

**Chapter 1: Mika**

**Summery: After Ikuto left Amu started feeling alone, but when she finds out he's back, and that's he's been back for two months, she starts wondering, she sees him with a girl that's just like her, more then 1 chara, rebellious but not naive. Amuto. About 4 years after he left. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no Tadamu and Iktuo wouldn't have left.**

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

Amu ran down the stairs, past her mother, father and Ami and out the door her messenger bag gripped in one hand, her charas floating lazily behind her. She was late for her first day back at school. She was in high school now, and that meant she had farther to run.

"Ran!" she gasped. She found herself having more energy and running faster toward the school, "thank you!" as she rounded the corner she found she wasn't the only one running late. Beside her a red haired girl with midnight eyes was sprinting down the road, in the same uniform as Amu, although it was personalized, it was different then Amu's. She had tights underneath which we black with clits up the sides, a moon hair clip in her long red hair that was in pigtail braids. She was wearing thick black eyeliner and her bangs fell messily over her eyes.

Behind her a single chara floated, seeming half awake, it was a cat.

_Ikuto… _Amu thought with a sigh as the rounded a corner, skidded to a halt and fell on their butts. A tiny kid was sitting on the ground playing with legos.

"Hey, be more careful, go play in your yard sweetie." The girl said, Amu noticed she had a slight accent. She grabbed Amu's arm tugging her past the kid and they broke out in a run again. "Short cut." Amu was jerked into an ally and she realized the girl now had cat ears. She was bounding up and over walls quickly.

They were at school 5 minutes later, "See ya around!" the girl said and disappeared into a mass of people, her chara flew off into a tree.

"She's weird." Ran said, "I see Rima!" and with that she flew off Amu and the others trailing behind her.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelped throwing herself on Amu.

"Hey Yaya." Amu replied sleepily.

"Morning Amu. Uh, hey Tadase." Rima said, Amu stiffened and moved to stand beside Nagihiko and Kukai who sighed and began talking to Rima and Yaya. Amu leaned against the wall until first bell rang and then she followed Rima into class.

As they exited the school everyone was laughing and talking, "Ikuto! Get you stupid ass back here!" someone bellowed, Amu's head snapped around with everyone else's as Utau stomped over to the blue haired male in question, slapped him hard and stalked off, beside Ikuto the red-head from earlier was laughing almost in tears.

"Iktuo.." Amu whispered watching him run off after Utau leaving the red head to stand alone.

She shook her head a smirk on her face and slowly walked away.

"I'll see you guys later." Amu said and ran off after the girl.

Winded she caught up with the girl, who stopped waited for Amu to catch her breath and then they continued walking.

"So you know Ikuto?"

The girl glanced at Amu out of the corner of her eye, "Yes, why?"

"Nothing. So when did he get back?"

"2 months ago. Sorry I have to go. That's Utau's manager." She waved goodbye and got into the backseat.

2 months…

"Hey, Amu! You should come to the plaza tonight, we're having open mike. Please come!" Utau called out the window.

"Sure!" she replied happily smiling before walking down the street towards her house.

Later that night Amu was changed into her short black mini shorts and light pink off the shoulder top. Miki smiled in approval before going back to her drawing. She slipped into some shoes and brushed out her hair. Utau said that Mika, the red head, was going to walk with her.

She went down stairs, the chara's following behind her. "Bye!"

"Don't go alone." Her father warned as she opened the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be with her." Mika said, lowering her hand.

"Amu whose your friend?"

"This is Mika, she goes to school with me." Amu's mother looked at the girl and then away.

"Have fun."

"We will. Bye guys!" Amu stepped out, closed the door and followed Mika down the street.

Mika was in a short red dress that looked like something you'd see on a ballerina; in fact her whole outfit resembled that of a ballerina, aside from the converse on her feet. She was wearing black leggings, these fishnets. Her hair was down in loose curls, her makeup dark.

Amu sighed, _why didn't I wear makeup?_

"Are you okay Amu?"

"I forgot to put makeup on before I left." Amu replied.

"Stop here." Mika said, digging around in her purse, she pulled out black eye liner, pink eye shadow, and mascara. "Do you mind if I do it?"

"N-no go ahead." Mika smiled and quickly set to work on Amu's makeup. After she was done, she looked Amu open, glanced at Miki and after approval from Miki she put her makeup away and they continued toward the park.

The whole place was lit up, speakers set up on stage and microphones and amps. "Holy crap." Amu said, "There's so many people."

"Yup. Oh it's almost my turn. Utau!" On stage Utau glanced up, made a gesture, and then Mika pulled Amu up on stage and behind the curtains.

"Wait here, Rima should be coming soon." Mika said and sat down in a chair sipping at some water and putting a throat lozenge into her mouth.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya's voice called over the sound from the stage, "Lets go get good spots." And with that Amu was yanked out into the crowd.

5 minutes later Mika was on stage, the music started and she began to sing softly, "Did you forget That I was even alive Did you forget Everything we ever had Did you forget  
Did you forget About me Did you regret Ever standing by my side Did you forget What we were feeling inside Now I'm left to forget About us." As Mika sang Ikuto came out he took over on the piano Amu had failed to notice.

As she sung she made her way over to Ikuto.

"But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it."

Ikuto looked out into the crowd, his eyes locked with Amu's but she couldn't figure out the emotion behind them, then he looked away, back at Mika.

"So now I guess This is where we have to stand Did you regret Ever holding my hand Never again Please don't forget Don't forget"

Amu felt tears stinging her eyes, he _didn't even recognize me_. She thought sadly.

"We had it all We were just about to fall Even more in love Than we were before I won't forget I won't forget About us. But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it Somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it At all And at last All the pictures have been burned And all the past Is just a lesson that we've learned I won't forget I won't forget us But somewhere we went wrong Our love is like a song But you won't sing along"

Again he looked out into the crowd, Amu spotted Yoru above him, he was also staring at her, but Ikuto turned back to Mika again.

"You've forgotten About us." And the lights went out just as Mika finished her performance by dropping pathetically at Ikuto's feet, her hair falling over her face. When they came back on Utau was on stage, but Amu couldn't take it, she ran off through the crowd pushing everyone out of her way.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled, not bothering to give chase as she watched her friend character transform into amulet heart just beyond the trees and take off.

**TBC **

**Bad? Good? Worth continuing? Review and let me know :D**

**I also don't own the song used, Don't forget-Demi Lovato. **


	2. Fair

**Title: Did you forget?**

**Chapter 2: Fair**

**Summery: After Ikuto left Amu started feeling alone, but when she finds out he's back, and that's he's been back for two months, she starts wondering, she sees him with a girl that's just like her, more then 1 chara, rebellious but not naive. Amuto. About 4 years after he left. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no Tadamu and Iktuo wouldn't have left.**

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

Amu slumped down at the base of a tree, dropping her character transformation and sobbed into her hands. Ran, Miki, Su and now even Dia sat at her feet, "Amu-chan." Su said, hugging the pink haired girls hand.

"He's forgotten about me. Completely, he looked at me, and he didn't seem to know me, I was just another face in the crowd." She mumbled to her hands pulling her knees up into her chest and hugging them there.

The chara's settled at her feet whilst she cried into her knees. She didn't know how much later it was when she spoke again, "and-he replaced me. That girl, she's- I've heard about her. She had a reputation at her school too, not like me, but close. And she seems to be close to him."

She could hear feet pounding on the pavement behind her and Utau, Mika, Yaya, Ikuto, and Rima were at her side.

"Amu-chi. X-eggs." Yaya gasped and the group started running again. Amu didn't budge, Utau could take care of it. She buried her face again and sighed. But she quickly became aware of someone near her, she looked up to find Yoru and the tiny chara that belonged to Mika.

"Amu they need your help-nya." Yoru said.

"Please, Utau cant find El or Il." The tiny red cat added.

Amu glared up at the tiny cats, but soon found herself up and running, "Ran!" she groaned running toward the group.

_Oh god theirs at least 50! _Amu thought she looked around, Ikuto was defending Utau, beside him Yaya and Rima were rounding up X-eggs and Mika was character transformed into something; _she even has more then one._

"Amu!" Ran chided and they character transformed. They quickly finished rounding them up and Amu and Mika cleansed the eggs. Mika dropped to the ground dropping the character change and half asleep. Ikuto ran to her side and scooped her up, then he and Utau ran off. Yaya and Rima sat tiredly on the ground.

Amu turned and ran home after that curling up in her bed.

_Yoru remembers me, but no Ikuto. Why? What happened… _she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"Amu, are you okay?" Mika's voice called softly, she looked up and found Utau and Mika on her balcony.

"Ye-yes."

They both stepped in, "are you sure?" Utau asked disbelieving.

"Yes. I'm fine." Amu wiped at her eyes and sat up, "how did you- oh never mind."

"Did you not like the concert?" Mika asked.

"I liked it; I just needed to close my eyes. I wasn't feeling good."

7 charas floated in the room, Il, El, and the red cat along with 4 others, they unzipped Mika's shirt and dropped into it, Il and El doing the same.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with us tomorrow." Utau said, "we invited the guardians too."

"Even Tadase?"

"I couldn't not, he was their." She replied apologetically, "Please come, it will be fun."

"What time?"

"We'll come get you around 8. Sleep well Amu." Utau said, Mika suddenly had cat ears and went over to the window, she wrapped her arms around Utau and jumped carrying both of them to the ground.

Amu closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. At 8 a.m. someone pounded on her door, "Amu! Your friends are here to take you to the fair. I'm letting them in!" soon Yaya, Rima, and Utau were pulling her out of bed, Miki was pointing at clothes and Mika pulled them out setting them on her bed.

"5 minutes!" Utau said as they walked out closing the door, Amu rolled out of bed, put on the clothes, fixed her hair and touched up her makeup. Miki had picked out a pair of shorts, a studded belt and a red off the shoulder top with fishnet arms. Amu put her lock on and grabbed her bag slipping into some shoes and walking out the door.

Yaya, who was dressed in shorts and a tank top, yanked her down the stairs, soon pulling Rima, who was in Capri's and a strapless shirt, with them.

Utau stood at the car door, she was wearing a mini skirt and a black tanktop with her hair pulled back on the top and clipped at the back of her head. She opened the door and Yaya shoved Amu and Rima in before climbing in herself. Amu ended up between Mika and Ikuto.

Ikuto was in a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue shirt, his key was hanging over his shirt and she was staring out the window with disinterest. Beside her Mika was wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt with pink writing, Amu looked closer and found it said Jeffree Star with his face behind the words.

She sighed and looked out the window they were pulling up outside Tadase's house. Nagihiko, Kukai and Tadase stood outside waiting and slipped in. Kukai next to Utau, Nagihiko next to Rima, and Tadase on the other side of Mika who didn't even spare him a glance when he said hi.

Amu smiled inwardly, _she not so bad. _

They were at the fair 30 minutes later, "Okay, we're going to bed in groups so we can all meet back here okay?

Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, and Rima were together; Leaving Amu, Tadase, Mika, Yaya, and Ikuto together.

"We know where to meet right?" Utau directed at Ikuto who nodded and slid out of the car.

"Come on guys." He said not looking at anybody and entering the park. Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Mika followed behind him.

After eating their weight in fair food and ride almost every ride Yaya and Mika wanted to go on the tea cups.

"Oh no! no! no!" Amu said back out of their reach.

"Not going to happen." Tadase agreed.

"No way." Ikuto said, "you go on we'll…go on the Farris wheel." He grabbed Amu's hand sending shocks through Amu, she couldn't keep the grin off of her face as he pulled her off. Tadase ambling behind them trying to catch up.

"You'll have to go with her." The wheel runner informed Tadase motioning to the woman behind him. He groaned.

"Ikuto can't you?"

"Nope." He replied with his trade mark smirk, crossing his arms behind his head. Amu sighed and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. _At least I'm not with Tadase. _

Ikuto had his eyes closed the whole ride resting, while he did that Amu studied his profile, he looked a bit older then he had before, and she was still trying to figure out why he was at school yesterday.

"Would you stop staring at me kid?" he snapped without opening his eyes, Amu blushed and looked away, behind them she could hear Yoru snickering. She groaned and bowed her head as they reached the bottom.

They waited a few minutes for Tadase to come down and when he did he was making out with his passenger.

It took all of Amu's will power not to cry or run away. She stood there a cold stony look on her face.

"I'll see you guys later." He grinned and walked away his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Pig." Amu muttered under her breath stomping off, Ikuto noticed this and smirked.

"Prince, you have to come with us."

"P-rince!" Tadase replied, his face paled and his eyes narrowed at Ikuto as he character changed and Amu was thrown into a fit of giggles, the girl he was with stomped off after a rude comment whispered in her ear after smacking him across the face which caused Amu to laugh so much she almost cried.

"Come on Amu." He grabbed her hand again sending shock through her body and placing a smile on her face, and pulled her toward the tea cups, "Yaya, Mika, come on!" he yelled not stopping to wait for them.

"Mika go there, I'm gunna stop and get us some drinks. Go ahead." He pulled Amu toward the drink stand and they ordered four sodas and walked over to everyone else. Mika looked pale and was bent over the trash can.

"See what happens when you eat and then go on tea cups?" Ikuto teased handing Utau the drinks and helping Mika into the car. On the way home Amu was by the window Tadase by her side.


	3. Park

**Title: Did you forget?**

**Chapter 3: Park**

**Summery: After Ikuto left Amu started feeling alone, but when she finds out he's back, and that's he's been back for two months, she starts wondering, she sees him with a girl that's just like her, more then 1 chara, rebellious but not naive. Amuto. About 4 years after he left. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no Tadamu and Ikuto wouldn't have left.**

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

Amu was the first to be dropped off and she threw herself out of the car and raced up the path and inside shutting the door behind her. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes to find her parents and Ami staring at her.

"Amu, can you take Ami to the park?"

"Sure mom. Let me freshen up." She said and darted up stairs, she touched up her hair, set her bag down and went down stairs, "come on Ami."

They left her sister trotting in front of her happily humming something. Amu watched her playing with some kids from school and swung on the swing singing softly to herself.

"Makin' my way downtown, Walkin' fast, Faces pass and I'm homebound. Starin' blankly ahead, Just makin' my way, Makin' a way through the crowd."

The next time Amu looked up and saw Ikuto come into the park with Mika, she sat down on the other swing set, Ikuto gave her a huge push and she giggled swinging up as he sat down on another and swung himself up.

"And I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder... If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... Tonight."

Amu smiled watching the way Ikuto's whole face lit up every time Mika said something, giggled or started laughing.

It's always times like these When I think of you, And wonder if you ever think of me.  
'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong. Livin' in your precious memory. 'Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder..."

Mika slipped off the swing landing on her butt laughing, Ikuto started laughing and Amu couldn't help but smile when the musical sound of his laughter reached her ears.

"If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... Tonight. I, I, don't wanna let you know I, I, drown in your memory. I, I, don't wanna let this go. I, I, don't."

He picked her up, and got wacked in the arm for it, and pushed her swing again.

"Makin' my way downtown, Walkin' fast, Faces pass and I'm homebound. Starin' blankly ahead, Just makin' my way, Makin' a way through the crowd. And I still need you, And I still miss you, And now I wonder... If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time Would pass.. us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... oh oh  
If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you. If I could just hold you...."

She watched them laughing and having fun, Ami was heading over to her.

"Tonight."

"Amu! Come play hide and go seek with us!" Ami demanded.

"Alright." She sighed and followed her sister over to the kids, "Who's it?" she asked like she didn't already know.

"You!" Ami giggled, "Count to 40 and then come find us!" Ami grinned. Amu sighed and started counting.

"39, 40! Ready or not here I come!" she bellowed sighing to herself and looking around, she found all of them but pretended that she hadn't. She walked around aimlessly looking lost until she was close to her sister, then she spun around to tag her and slammed into Ikuto's body, falling back and landing on the ground hard.

"Watch it kid." Ikuto smirked hands in his pocket.

Amu glared up at him, "that was your fault!"

He chuckled, "let me help you up." He held his hand out, she took and he pulled her up into his chest holding her close and whispered into her ear, "Sorry I'm acting so weird." He softly nibbled on her ear lobe, let her go and walked away Mika hooking arms with him as they disappeared into the trees.

Amu stood their, face red, confused, embarrassed and angry. "Amu! It's going to rain!" Ami said, and Amu realized that the other kids had left.

"Come on Ami." Amu snatched her sisters hand and they ran down the street. They were soaked when they got home and they had to wait outside to be handed towels. Amu ran up to the bathroom, peeled off her wet clothes, showered quickly, re-wrapped herself with the towel and went into her bedroom.

Laying on her bed was a folded up piece of paper.

_Amu,_

_You should really lock that door. I'm sorry I can't explain everything in this letter, but their is more then one company like Easter, and I have indebted myself to them. Don't worry my time is almost up. Tomorrow after school go with Mika, then everything can be explained._

_,Ikuto._

Amu read the letter 5 times before sighing and dropping down onto her bed. Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia had returned to their eggs already asleep. Amu got into her pajamas and crawled in bed falling asleep quickly.

**I also don't own the song ^^**

**It's 1000 miles, by Vanessa Carlton.**

**(:**


	4. Locket

**Title: Did you forget?**

**Chapter 4: Locket**

**Summery: After Ikuto left Amu started feeling alone, but when she finds out he's back, and that's he's been back for two months, she starts wondering, she sees him with a girl that's just like her, more then 1 chara, rebellious but not naive. Amuto. About 4 years after he left. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no Tadamu and Iktuo wouldn't have left.**

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Ikuto's apartment_

"You don't have to go do you?" Mika whined, Ikuto looked down at her from behind his blue hair, "Please, I miss you."

He sighed, "You know I cant."

"But why!" she pouted childishly her hair turned a blonde color and she frowned, "Its not fair you spend all your time with that bitch." Now her hair was about the same color as Ikuto's, he ruffled her hair and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry its only for a little while okay?" he looked at the 5 chara's behind Mika's head. One the red haired cat, the other a tiny blue haired chara with a big yellow bow with ducks on it, a blonde haired chara that looked much like Il, a tiny chara with red hair and a ballet uniform on, and a male chara that with brown hair and a skate board, "Keep track of her." He demanded, ruffled her hair again earning a small bite to his hand and walked out hands buried in his pockets.

Mika huffed and hunkered down in her bed curling up around a pillow and pulled out her tiny locket, squeezing her eyes shut she pressed it to her chest and the charas watched Mika's hair went black as she changed out of her character change and she fell asleep.

_Amu's house_

Miki sighed and stretched as she woke up, her eyes found the clock and she gasped, "AMU-CHAN!" the pink haired girl jumped up and looked around for a minute before throwing on her uniform grabbing her school bag and running down the stairs.

She sped down the sidewalk cutting behind and ally and made it to school in time again. As she ventured over to where her group was she spotted Mika sitting beneath a tree, her head down curled un in a tight ball, her hair black and a tiny chara with a yellow bow looking at her concerned.

She changed her path and kneeled in front of Mika who looked up at her, her face had black trails of tears, though they seemed to be from a previous night, "what do you want?" she hissed her hair going blonde her eyes narrowing, then her hair went black and she slumped down looking away, "sorry.." she mumbled.

"I just-are you okay?"

"No."

"What-."

"I cant tell you." Mika cut her off, "It's private."

"Brother complexes aren't good for you." Utau said.

Mika snorted, "You would know." She glanced at Amu, then Utau, "And I don't have a complex."

Utau laughed as she walked away with Kukai on her heels. "You have a brother?"

"Yes." She stood, "I'll see you after school, wait for me here." She said and ran off.

The tiny chara stayed behind, "Hi. I'm Junko." She said softly.

"Hi, I'm Amu."

"And I'm Ran! This is Miki and Su!" and then they chara's were off talking, Amu sighed and stood walking off toward her class.

After school Amu caught up with Mika who was waiting by the tree with all 5 of her chara's. "Hi! I'm Miaka." The tiny cat chara greeted, "This is Rin." She gestured to the blonde chara, "Ayako." The ballet one, "and that's Hitomu." She pointed to the male chara.

They walked slowly back toward the park, "Mika where are we going?"

"Ikuto's apartment." She replied, "Though I doubt he'll be here." They walked up the steps and Mika led her into an apartment dropping down on to a couch and turning on the TV.

Amu sat down next to her awkwardly and 20 minutes later Utau and Ikuto walked in, "Hey squirt." Utau laughed patting Mika's head, then yelping in surprise and yanking her hand back with a sever bite mark.

Mika grinned triumphantly, Ikuto sat in between her and Amu. They watched TV for another hour and Utau and Mika went to get dinner.

"Amu." Ikuto said not looking at her, "As I told you I was indebted to this other company. Well I still am, I was supposed to be out today-but I wasn't. They found out about you guys and now I'm stuck. I was in there to get my sister out. And now I'm stuck."

Amu didn't say anything for a few minutes, "Why did you act the way you did?"

"They've been watching me. If I know you- I can't stop them from-I don't want to hurt you again." He sighed, "I can't do that."

Amu remained silent beside Ikuto, "That's why? You didn't-replace me?"

"Replaced you? No way, I cant replace you." He leaned in close to her face, "Nobody." He moved over and bit her ear softly, she blushed, "can blush the way you do." He smirked.

"Pe-pervert!" she yelled and smacked him softly, but he caught her arms and pulled her toward him kissing her softly. Her eyes fell closed and she leaned into him as the door slammed open Amu jumped back to the other side of the couch, both Utau and Mika gave her a confused look, shrugged and set their dinner down.

After eating the three girls walked to Amu's house. Half way their 4 x-eggs zoomed by them, a woman with brown hair rushed past them. "That bitch!" Mika growled chasing after them.

"MIKA!" Utau and Amu yelled chasing after her. They ended up in the middle of some trees, Mika character transformed with what looked like a mix between Rin and Miaka. Her hair had turned a blondish red color, she had cat ears and a devil-ish outfit.

Utau sighed, "lets take care of the x-eggs." She character changed with Il and Amu with Miki. As they rounded up the X-eggs they could hear Mika yelling and screaming with the other woman.

But only a single sentence stuck in Amu's mind, "He is _mine! _Ikuto belongs to _me!_" she yelled, "_you _cant have _him!_" When they turned around they found that another character change had been added to the mix, a yellow bow with ducks was on her head. Around her neck a locket glowed brightly.

That night as she sat in her room, Amu couldn't get those words out of her head. "He has replaced me.." she whispered sadly to herself. "He's just lying."


	5. I'm Cold

**Title: Did you forget?**

**Chapter 5: "I'm cold."**

**Summery: After Ikuto left Amu started feeling alone, but when she finds out he's back, and that's he's been back for two months, she starts wondering, she sees him with a girl that's just like her, more then 1 chara, rebellious but not naive. Amuto. About 4 years after he left. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no Tadamu and Ikuto wouldn't have left.**

**A.N: Thank you to ****dattebayo4321 for a suggestion for songs. (: I'm not sure whom the songs she was suggesting were by, but I know a song titled that so I hope I got it right. (:**

_Did you forget we were feeling inside? _

Dia floated in front of Amu, concern on her face. It had been 10 hours and Amu was still sitting beside her bed. Mika smirked and floated over to her radio. She put a CD into it and hit play, softly lyrics filled the room. Amu sighed, the song reminded her of Tadase and how she thought Ikuto had felt about her, but she sung along anyways.

"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you." Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia smiled as Amu seemed to cheer up.

"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you." She got up and started dancing around her room.

"According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with it. According to you. According to you. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you."

Outside her window Ikuto was watching her, "I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh-- no--. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay. According to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. According to you."

She plopped down on her bed as the song closed, "According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right."

"Ikuto!" Utau called and he jumped down off the balcony to join the blondes below.

"Is she okay?" he shrugged, "she was dancing around. I doubt she's going to school." Utau sighed and pulled Mika off toward school. Ikuto watched the sky turn grey.

Ikuto sat in a tree watching as Amu left her house, she wasn't wearing her school uniform, instead a short skirt and a tanktop, her long hair was styled like always and Ikuto grinned, _she's still so adorable._

He waited until she had past and followed her. She headed toward the park, he followed her silently until she had finally sat down on top of a hill. He walked up and sat down next to her she didn't notice.

She was singing softly along with something on her Ipod, "you made it so easy To fall I had no fear at all I saw you beside me You never saw me there at all I promised you all this I made plans thinking this was it I never imagined I'd find you and lose myself instead I just never pictured it would end."

She sighed and dropped her head still singing, "And I wanna believe in love  
I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us." Suddenly she jumped, spotting Ikuto and began to roll down the hill toward the rushing water. Ikuto shot forward and chased after her, she hit the water and got swept away quickly with the tide. He jumped in and swam after her tugging her to him and fighting to get back to the shore, he pulled both of them up just as it began to rain.

"Amu are you okay?" Amu stared up at him in a daze, "Amu answer me."

_He saved me… _"I'm okay. B-but I'm cold." Ikuto picked her up as he character transformed with Yoru and ran back to his house. He gave her clothes and after she changed her wrapped her in a big towel, changed, and sat down next to her on the couch pulling her close to him trying to warm her up.

Amu was about to protest but she changed her mind and leaned into Ikuto while he turned on the TV. They spent the whole day together watching TV until Amu was warm and then board games and finally they were just talking.

"So, don't you have a job?" Amu asked.

"No, the company pays for everything for me." He shrugged, "do _you_?"

"No. I quit."

"Why?"

"Tadase worked their."

"Weren't you all head over heels for him before I left?"

"He cheated on me." She replied stiffly.

"He _what?_" Ikuto snarled, "how could he? That stupid idiot."

Amu's stomach got butterflies, _he cares. _

They heard a lock turn in the door and Mika came in, "Hey Amu, Ikuto." She greeted walking past them and into the bathroom.

"I'll walk you home. Be back later, don't burn the place down."

"Screw you!" Mika called back in a teasing tone. Ikuto took Amu's hand and they walked down the street in silence.

Once they got to Amu's door she opened it but Ikuto pulled her back and kissed her on the lips softly, "Goodnight, and go to school tomorrow delinquent." He teased and then walked back down the path to the road. Amu just stood in the door way dumfounded.

_What the hell just happened? _


	6. I do believe

**Title: Did you forget?**

**Chapter 6: **

**Summery: After Ikuto left Amu started feeling alone, but when she finds out he's back, and that's he's been back for two months, she starts wondering, she sees him with a girl that's just like her, more then 1 chara, rebellious but not naive. Amuto. About 4 years after he left. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no Tadamu and Ikuto wouldn't have left.**

**A.N: Thank you to dattebayo4321 for a suggestion for songs. (: I'm not sure whom the songs she was suggesting were by, but I know a song titled that so I hope I got it right. (:**

_Now I'm left to forget about us._

The next day after school the guardians were out chasing some X-eggs when they came across Ikuto and the red haired woman from before.

She had him pressed up against a tree, Amu looked away quickly and they all ran past. Not catching Ikuto shoving her roughly away.

"Ha looks like you were wrong he doesn't like you at all." Tadase taunted, causing Amu to lose her temper and punch him.

"Guys!" Yaya shouted, "X-eggs, we can all kill him. _Later._" She then chased after them Amu catching up to her quickly. They purified the x-eggs and were walking back when they found Ikuto and the woman having a fight, now Mika was there. They hid carefully in the bushes.

"You can't have him!" she growled, "He's not yours! I'll come back! Let him go!"

They all froze, Ikuto, the woman, and the Guardians. The woman spoke next, "what?"

Then Ikuto, "are you _stupid_?"

Mika frowned; she appeared to be character transformed with all of her characters except for Hitomu. "No. Release him, this is my debt."

The woman sighed, "Fine. Tsukiyomi Ikuto you are released, Tsukiyomi Mika, welcome."

_Tsukiyomi, is he her brother? _Amu wondered silently watching as Mika and the woman rushed off.

The guardians, except for Amu, all ran off the other direction.

"Ikuto! She's over here-nya!" Amu jumped about 5 feet in the air and came crashing back down, "sorry-nya."

"It's okay." Amu grumbled as Ikuto helped her to her feet.

"You saw that didn't you?" he asked as they walked back toward Amu's.

"Y-yes. Is Mika your sister?"

"Of course, what did you think she was? My girlfriend?" Amu didn't speak and Ikuto stopped and spun her around so she was facing him, "You thought Mika was your replacement? Amu when I left to go find my father, I didn't find him, but I found my sister, Mika. She was also indebted to a company because of my father. I wouldn't replace you. That is impossible."

Amu stood frozen staring at Ikuto, "Impossible?"

"Yes, _impossible. _As in, cannot be done. You are one of a kind Amu, nobody could ever replace you in my life. And you think if I had a girlfriend I'd go around just kissing other random girls? I know you think I'm a pervert but jeez."

"S-sorry." Amu stuttered blushing, Ikuto smiled.

"It's okay Amu." He bent his head and captured her lips, his arms wrapping around her pulling her into him, "I came back for you. I love you Amu."

"I love you too Ikuto." She whispered back, they began walking again, back to Amu's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school Amu." He told her, kissing her one last time before walking down the steps.

Amu went up to her room and decided she wanted to sing. She turned on her radio, clicked through a few songs and then stopped on one.

"you made it so easy To fall I had no fear at all I saw you beside me You never saw me there at all I promised you all this I made plans thinking this was it I never imagined I'd find you and lose myself instead I just never pictured it would end."

She smirked thinking of Tadase, and when she had come home after she found out, ripped up pictures of them.

"And I wanna believe in love I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us And I wanna breathe again I wanna go back to the days the days I had my innocence I wanna believe again."

Then in the midst of her distruction she had found a picture of Ikuto.

"He picked up the pieces and put them back where they belonged But somethings missing but a part of me will carry on I am gonna learn to trust again And I wanna believe in love I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us (the two of us) And I wanna breathe again I wanna go back to the days the days I had my innocence I wanna believe again. And I wanna believe in love I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us And I wanna breathe again I wanna go back to the days the days I had my innocence I wanna believe again I wanna believe again I wanna believe again."

Amu giggled and collapsed on her bed, _I do believe again. _She thought to herself and curled up on her bed a smile on her face.


	7. Happy Ever After

**Title: Did you forget?**

**Chapter 7: HappyEverAfter**

**Summery: After Ikuto left Amu started feeling alone, but when she finds out he's back, and that's he's been back for two months, she starts wondering, she sees him with a girl that's just like her, more then 1 chara, rebellious but not naive. Amuto. About 4 years after he left. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be no Tadamu and Ikuto wouldn't have left.**

**A/N: I had this chappie all written up, and then my laptop took a big fat shit. So I gave up waiting to get it fixed and stole my friend's computer.**

_But somewhere we went wrong._

The next day Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and the chara's stood outside the new Easter building. Coming down the stairs with an uninterested look on her face was Mika, her chara's were nowhere in sight, but then they all realized she was transformed with all of them, as she took to the air.

"Lets go Amu." Ikuto grinned, transforming with Yoru and taking of after her.

"Come on Utau." Amu smiled transforming with Su and following Ikuto, Utau chucked and transformed with Il following after Amu. After Mika made the X-eggs they purified them. Then Mika disappeared. Ikuto, Amu, and Utau returned to their houses to get ready for their dates.

**2 months later**

Outside of the Easter building Mika had a satisfied smirk on her face as she descended the stairs, her chara's right behind her. Inside there was a loud boom, the building shook and started to come down. Mika smiled, looking up at the moon in the clear night sky that slowly filled with smoke, hands in her pockets she walked off into the night whispering to herself.

"Goodbye Ikuto-kun."

She got into a car and drove off.

Fin 


End file.
